Дьявол
Дья́вол ( , — клеветникУ античных авторов Пиндара, Аристофана и Менандра «διάβολος» — имя прилагательное или причастие и переводится как «клеветнический, клевещущий, злословящий»; у Аристотеля — имя существительное и переводится как «клеветник»; в Септуагинте и в Новом Завете — имя существительное и переводится как «клеветник» ( , , ) или, в большинстве случаев, как «дьявол»( , , , ).διάβολος // Симфония греческих словарных форм) — религиозно-мифологический персонаж, верховный дух зла, властелин Ада, подстрекатель людей к совершению греха. Также известен как Сатана, Люцифер, Вельзевул, Мефистофель, Воланд; в исламе — Иблис. Младший дьявол в славянской традиции зовётся чёрт и ему подчиняются бесы, в английском и немецком языке бесы — синоним дьявола — даймон, демон, переведённое в рус. Библии как бес, в англ. и нем. Библии переводилось как дьявол. Например, ср. рус. текст — бесы, с англ. Марка 5:12 — (дьяволы) и нем. Марка 5:12 — , . , в исламе младшие дьяволы и бесы называются шайтаны. В иудаизме В иудаизме понятие дьявола, то есть персонифицированного зла, отсутствует. Религиозные тексты не показывают связи между змеем, искусившим Еву в райском саду согласно Книге Бытия, и «сатаной», упоминаемым в Летописи и Книге Иова. Библейское слово ha-satan (השָׂטָן) означает «противник», — это имя нарицательное, означающее противных людей или обстоятельства , но также и служащего Богу ангела-обвинителя. В хасидизме ha-satan соответстует Baal Davar . В Книге Премудрости Соломона, относящейся ко второканоническим, дьявол называется одним из тех, кто принёс в мир смерть«But by the envy of the devil, death came into the world» — Book of Wisdom II. 24. В Славянской книге Еноха упоминается ангел СатанаэльЕнох 2, 18:3, князь ангелов-наблюдателей григори, которого изгнали с небес«And I threw him out from the height with his angels, and he was flying in the air continuously above the bottomless» — Енох 2 29:4 и который различает добро и зло«The devil is the evil spirit of the lower places, as a fugitive he made Sotona from the heavens as his name was Satanail, thus he became different from the angels, but his nature did not change his intelligence as far as his understanding of righteous and sinful things» — Енох 2 31:4. Сходный текст имеется в Первой книге Еноха, но князь ангелов в ней носит имя Семиаза. Мастема из Книги Юбилеев также часто отождествляется с дьяволом . В христианстве thumb|[[Шеффер, Ари|Ари Шеффер. «Искушение Христа» (1854)]] В христианстве дьявол наиболее известен под именем Сатаны. Современные формы христианства рассматривают дьявола как ангела, восставшего против бога. Ему приписывается ненависть к человечеству и вообще созданиям божьим, противостояние богу, распространение лжи и хаоса в людских душах. Другие христианские течения считают дьявола воплощением людских пороков и страстей. Сатаной часто считают змея-искусителя, заставившего Еву вкусить запретный плод, как следствие, его часто изображают в виде змеи. Хотя в рассказах об Адаме и Еве подобной идентификации прямо не делается, истоки этой концепции прослеживаются вплоть до времени написания Откровения, в котором Сатана прямо называется змеем . В библейских текстах дьявола называют «драконом», «старым змеем» , , Сатаной, «князем этого мира» , . В исламе В исламе с дьяволом отождествляется Иблис — джинн, созданный Аллахом из огня, в отличие от ангелов, созданных из света. Когда Аллах потребовал от Иблиса пасть ниц перед Адамом, джинн ослушался и был изгнан с небес . Иблис поклялся мстить людям, вселяя в них неверие. Младшие дьяволы и бесы называются шайтаны. В некоторых преданиях говорится, что Иблиса звали Азазель, которого Книга Еноха и Талмуд называют предводителем падших ангелов, изгнанных с небес за любовные связи с земными женщинами. В суфизме рассматривается иная интерпретация поступка Иблиса, когда он не стал поклоняться Адаму: так Иблис продемонстрировал свою приверженность Аллаху, не поклоняясь никому иному даже вопреки требованию Аллаха. По этой концепции Иблис является воплощением совершенной любви к богу и будет прощён после Судного дня . В славянской мифологии В пантеоне славянских богов злые силы представлены несколькими духами, единого бога зла нет. После прихода христианства у славян синонимом слова дьявол становится слово бес , которым с XI века«Слово о законе и благодати» XI века, «Слово о полку Игореве» XII века и в древнерусских летописях на Руси христиане начали собирательно обзывать все языческие божества. Выделяется младший дьявол — чёрт, которому подчиняются бесы. Словом бес переводилось в Библии (демон)Ветхий завет: , . Новый завет: , , , , , , - , , - , , , , , , - ; , , 8:16,28,31,33, 9:32-34, 10:8, 11:18, 12:22,24,27-28, 15:22, 17:15,18 ; , - , , - ; ; ; ; , , , однако, в английской и немецкой Библии оно переводилось словом дьявол ( , ), и является иноязычным синонимом беса поныне. В язычестве Среди большинства язычников Древнего Рима подобная концепция распространения не имела . В неоязычестве встречаются визуальные образы, сходный с тем, как изображают дьявола в христианской традиции — в виде рогатого существа, однако отождествляют его с дьяволом сами христиане . В религии «нового века» Течения Нью-Эйдж, связаные с христианством , сохранили восприятие дьявола как олицетворения зла или, по крайней мере, символа людских пороков. отказалась от этой концепции и отрицает существование дьявола.|3|07|2015}} У некоторых групп при этом упоминается Люцифер, например, у Блаватской , которого называют «Носителем света», хотя в христианство это имя является одним из имён дьявола. В сатанизме Сатанизм и схожие религии рассматривают дьявола как верховного бога. При этом образ и мифология, как правило, заимствована из христианства. В Церкви Сатаны дьявол рассматривается как первичное состояние человечества, а существование сверхсуществ: и бога, и дьявола — отрицается . В зороастризме В древнейших зороастрийских текстах понятие дьявола не встречается. Ахура Мазда, верховное божество, создаёт «истину», законы бытия, а «ложь» появляется как их нарушение, а не действие некоего противника. Позднее в зурванизме появляется Ангра-Майнью как источник зла, не обладающий возможностью творить, но способный испортить творение Ахуры Мазды. Современные парсы считают Ангра-Манью одним из воплощений Ахуры Мазды . В индуизме Индуизм не выделяет отдельной злой сущности. Все божества могут творить зло, будучи одержимы «гуной невежества». Наиболее близким к понятию дьявола является демон Раху. Тем не менее, в одном из течений индуизма, айявари, существует олицетворение зла в виде бога , с которым борется Вишну. В буддизме В буддизме дьяволу соответствует демон-искуситель Мара . Примечания }} См. также * Категория:Дьявол в искусстве * Категория:Дьявол в литературе Категория:Сатана